


Awakening

by Wolfmistress



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmistress/pseuds/Wolfmistress
Kudos: 2





	Awakening

Awakening 

Darkness, cold and silent  
A dim glimmer struggles to grow brighter  
Black becomes grey  
Grey lightens to pale rose  
Rose turns to orange-yellow  
Sounds rise softly becoming cacophony  
Life in the light


End file.
